1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user authentication for allowing use of apparatus, systems and services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, improvement in the maintenance of networks and lower hardware prices, such as for personal computers and communication apparatuses, have established an environment in which any person can easily transmit or receive electronic mail (hereinafter referred to as E-mail) through the Internet or to read WWW (World Wide Web) information in various places such as houses, companies and outdoor areas.
More particularly, in any company, there is an attempt to quickly and effectively process jobs through an intranet and an extranet by implementing a client/server type job system utilizing networks, in addition to existing host centralized job systems, which mainly consist of a main frame.
As explained above, currently it is possible for anyone to utilize various kinds of electronic systems in houses and companies. However, in these systems, a user is requested, at the time of using a service of a system, to input a characteristic ID and a password so that the system can perform an authentication process for determining whether or not the user has the qualification to receive the service by referencing the characteristic ID and password information input by the user.
Moreover, even an operating system (OS) of a personal computer performs the authentication process utilizing the ID and password to restrict the user or to change settings for various environments.
As explained above, the user must prepare and remember multiple sets of ID and password corresponding to each system to utilize various systems, applications, services, including WWW pages and/or sites (hereinafter, collectively referred to as an application) in houses, outdoor areas and companies.
When a small number of applications are used, the user is capable of memorizing the ID and password, but when the user utilizes a plurality of applications, the user may forget the ID and password.
To avoid the event, in which the user cannot utilize the application because the user has forgotten the ID and password, many users have generally introduced an operation mode which requires the user to write the ID and password on a note pad, including a digital note pad, for the authentication process.
In addition, companies have generally introduced an operation mode in which magnetic cards in which an employee number information is recorded and distributed to employees and the authentication process is executed using such magnetic cards.
As an example of another related art, there is a Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. HEI 7-64911, in which reliability is reinforced and sufficient authentication is assured.
This reference discloses a system having a host computer and a plurality of terminals connected thereto, whereby an IC card or a magnetic card is designed to store a plurality of personal authentication data (identifying information, password, handwriting and finger print or the like). Each terminal is provided with a keyboard and tablet, a magnetic card reader and an IC card reader for inputting the plurality of personal authentication data. Selected personal authentication data are input for the purpose of comparison or authentication.
As explained above, the operation mode in which the ID and password written on the note pad are input during the authentication process creates a problem in that contents of the note pad may be read by another person and the ID and password may be leaked such that the application can be used illegally or by unauthorized users.
Moreover, while the authentication process utilizing the magnetic card has the benefit that manipulation by the user can be done easily because it is only required for the card reader to read the magnetic card, the authentication process may be done even when a person other than the true card holder causes the card reader to read the magnetic card. As a result, security level is rather low and illegal access to the system cannot be prevented.
In addition, the reference HEI 7-64911 provides higher security by utilizing a plurality of personal authentication data, improving security for one application. However, the authentication process disclosed in HEI 7-64911 does not improve the security for more than one application and does not simplify the authentication manipulation by the users.